This application relates to the art of clamping and holding devices for clamping and holding parts and, more particularly, to such clamping and holding devices formed in two cooperating parts which clamp and hold parts without requiring additional fasteners. The invention is particularly applicable for use as insulators for suspending and spacing electrical busbars, and will be particularly described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects, and may be used for clamping and holding parts other than electrical busbars.
One type of electrical distribution system includes an elongated hollow metal housing in which a plurality of spaced-apart busbars are supported. A trolley having brushes runs along the housing with its brushes engaging the busbars. The busbars have commonly been suspended within the metal housing by hangers made of insulating material and having openings through which the busbars pass. These hangers are conventionally of one-piece construction and the busbars are free to move longitudinally relative to the hangers. In order to prevent longitudinal movement of the hangers, it is necessary to provide special spring clips or other fasteners on at least the terminal hangers for each housing section.
It would be desirable to have a hanger for busbars which would securely clamp and hold the busbars without requiring the use of additional springs or other fasteners.